


Appearance

by inpyovely



Category: IN2IT (Band), 소년 24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpyovely/pseuds/inpyovely
Summary: Inho can't be what he shows without the only person that really knows him by his side.





	Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> a Boys24 era bc i miss them a lot. STAN IN2IT

When the doors opened and they both entered, all the presents were surprised for the presence radiating from their bodies. Thing that in the inside, was all the opposite for one of them. The most known as Top 1, showed the most of the time a personality, that he didn't feel at all. And to his misfortune Inpyo was one of the few -not to say the only- who could see through that egocentric wall he had built.

That justified how they were at that moment. Inho hyperventilating and Inpyo caressing his back gently. They had finished recording the auditions for the election of the top 7 and in what position each leader would be. As expected from the moment he entered, Inho was first. 

Different from how he had unwrapped in the program, he ended up locked himself in the first room he found empty, but in a second a pair of hands were surrounding his waist. "You did it wonderfully, Innie," whispered Inpyo against his ear, from behind. "You worked so hard, you deserve that place," he pressed him more against his body and felt more closely Inho's panting breath and the trembling of his body. He wanted to provide him tranquility and the least he could think of, was that he was in sixth place. 

Inho clenched the hands under his own and at that moment, the minor began to provide him with kisses on his neck that he had at his fingertips. "Innie," called him again. Already in the intimacy of his strange relationship, he had stopped calling him 'Hyung' for quite some time, the confidence they had was already too much. "You did it perfect," sighed among kisses as he patted the elder's hands with his thumb, to this lnho closed his eyes and cocked his head back, trying to stop shaking. "You should have seen everyone's face," he smiled behind him "Even Rihanna would envy you" the eldest could not help laughing and began to regulate his breathing a little.

"Remember that you are the best," he separated and saw him from the front, holding him from the cheeks. Inho smiled with his fleshy lips and looked at the floor a little embarrassed.

Out of what everyone thinks of Inpyo, his masculinity and protective instinct was hard to handle every time something happened with the elder. In addition to the desperate need to feel useful, indispensable for lnho.This one, coming to himself, raised his head slowly and stood smiling, with the daily brilliance of his eyes. "Thank you," Inho finally spoke, with his normal tone, while it was patting the minor's cheeks lightly. Inpyo passed a hand through his hair, sighing, as he saw him leave. 

When the groups were revealed, Inpyo shown his leadership and his performances with the unit green were incredible. While surprisingly, Inho, despite how talented he was didn't have the most anticipated result. Being a very individualistic being, the decisions he made were not always fitsed for all the members of his unity. Alone he shines, but unfortunately in the unit was just one more. For this reason, no one was surprised when the second unit they announced for elimination, was the blue. 

Although everyone felt sad, the real problem started later.

For Inho, it tooks time to realize that it would be his last night, and when he did, he started screaming to all his companions. Saying things he really didn't mean, but he couldn't help because of the insecurities that were flooding his head.

Nobody could stop him, they tried to calm him several times but it hadn't worked. His head was collapsing. At a second, several boys from other units peeked in and tried to help, but the elder was throwing everything he saw to the floor. The guys at the unit blue were also sad that it would be their last night, but no one reached the rage and despair of Inho at that moment. 

Some of the youngest came out and went to look for Doha, which was the older and they thought that he could help. The eldest who knew nothing, went to the room and in a second, walked to Inho. He posed his hands on the boy's shoulders and thought he already had calmed down. But he was wrong because actually, Inho's breathing began to get heavy.

Doha noticed this and turned around looking at the guys who were watching. "Where's Inpyo? Call him now!" Said, sounded more authoritarian and earnest than he would have wanted.

Jaemin quickly came out of the room and went to the Unit green's room. He didn't find him there, so he kept looking in the rest of the rooms, until he remembered seeing him going to the bathroom earlier. He stuck mentally and walked quickly there. He heard the sound of the water and finally, he found him there when he entered. "Inpyo hyung!" He cried, and this one from the shower poked his head confused. Jaemin's face frightened a little to Inpyo, who did not notice the shampoo in his eyes until it began to burn. "Sorry, Doha sent me... Inho Hyung," Tried to say. "He..." He didn't even know how to explain what the hell was happening to him. 

But as if he had read his mind, Inpyo understood everything and opened his eyes even more. He rinse his hair as he could and quickly came out, dipping all the clothes he had put on, except on the feet, he was still barefoot. 

He went as a soul that takes the devil, to his daily destination and entered, finding everything made a disaster and seeing Doha and Inho a little more apart from the rest. "Can you guys wait outside for a minute?" He asked, looking at the poor frightened souls, and in a second the room was empty, except for the three of them. The minor came up to Doha and posed his hand on his back, to which the eldest smiled in relief and patted the other's face when he left.

Inpyo sighed and crouched down to reach the height of Inho, dripping all over his back in the process. He lifted him as he could and finally could face his face, which was full of tears. "Damn Inho, couldn't you wait till night?" The question was absurd for both, because he knew he could not help it. They were supposed to meet up in the night, to spend together the rest of the time was left and they would probably talk. But the older came forward completely. Inho even more frustrated, began to hit Inpyo's chest not very strong, while the tears went down to get lost on his lips.

"Listen to me," he said earnestly with his irritated eyes, as he took it from his chin and glued it to the wall abruptly. " Yes. You're going to go tomorrow," He sounded hurt. "But the producers are insane if they think it's okay to let you go, you're Top 1" He smiled. "Damn Innie, they would be crazy if they let you go, trust me," He finished and without giving him time to answer, Inpyo approached his face and stamped his fine lips against his, tasting the salty of his tears in the process. The kiss was deepening and the minor felt like the opposite body was relaxing the tension in his hands.

"Don't let anyone underestimate your talent," He whispered against his lips as he parted, and felt at last calm in the room. "You're all wet," said Inho at last, and they both laughed.

"You too," He posed his hands on his cheeks and dried up everything he had cried.

Although Inpyo would had spoken everything without knowing, the reality was different and at the end he was right. That's why he was speechless when five of the eliminated boys went back to the program, and one of them was Inho. 

The eyes of the leader of the unit green shone when he saw him and the eldest couldn't feel more powerful when he returned. Although he was put in the unit white, both were satisfied that the duo was together again.

Thanks to Inpyo's words, Inho's airs of grandeur went pretty high on several occasions. Almost causing problems with his unit partner Jinsub, who didn't resist that Inho believed himself as the leader when he was not. In almost -not to say- all cases, Inpyo had to intervene, in case Eno would like to pass the line again.

Already at that height of their coexistence, everyone knew that the only one who could stop Hurricane Inho was Inpyo. Although almost always this one had internal conflicts, feeling guilty that Inho was mostly the monster that he had created. Because he could simply have fed his insecurities and persuaded the elder to leave the program, knowing how unstable his mind was. But yet he didn't do it. 

The reality was different and they both knew that the unhealthy relationship of need that they had, worked that way. And none of them ever talked about it or questioned each other. So both became accustomed, Inho excelling in all that he did and Inpyo being his support, although in the intimacy was backwards. They loved each other, that was clear, and they were going to be so long as fate allowed them.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so please tell me if i made a mistake. thank you♥


End file.
